Prisnor
by 01Kita
Summary: Naruto is captured and brought to Orochimaru's hideout to Sasukes disabelief. As events play out he learns he has new feelings toward the blonde. With Kabuto training Naruto and Orochimaru keeping the blonde close. Will Sasuke fight his feelings or accept them and try to save the blonde SUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning this is a Yaoi that means there will be guy on guy action! Rape, violence, foul language... You get the idea. If this is not for you press the back button now! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**Characters may be changed to suit the story at any time so keep that in mind. **

**Whitewolf:** Let's Start!

**Demonwolf:** You get too excited over these things.. ya know that?

**Whitewolf:** Shut-up … it's my first time.

**Demonwolf:** *rolls on the floor laughing*

**Whitewolf:** pervert!

**Chapter 1: ****Long time no see**

It was early in the morning when the Raven haired boy awoke from his restful slumber. He gave a grunt at being woken up by the sound of metal clanking down the hall. 'What could it be now? Damn that snake doesn't he know I have to sleep?' The teen rose and slipped on his usual attire that only covered his waist and barely covered his toned chest. He gave a low grumble about perverts and their choice of clothes.

Sasuke walked down the hall to confront the person who woke him up. To no surprise it was Orochimaru's pet, Kabuto. "Ah, Sasuke-kun you're awake. I was just about to go and get you, but I see there's no need for that now". The medic ninja adjusted his glasses on the ridge of his nose giving a small smirk.

"Hn". Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms. He could careless that he was about to be summoned. He wanted to sleep. The previous day had consisted of vigorous training and even for some one of his level it was tiring. "And just why exactly did you wake me"? He glared as he asked the question. Kabuto was about to answer, but the Sennin himself walked in with a hiss.

"Sasuke-Kun you're up early I see, good thing too I have a present for you". He grinned as his long purple tongue slid out of his mouth to add to his disgusting look.

By now the Uchiha was growing irritated, "just tell me what the hell you want so I can get back to sleep". His tone was low in an almost hidden warning to the two who stood before him. Without saying anything Kabuto lifted a tarp that was covering a tank. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Inside the tank was a faint red liquid and a figure. Not just any figure… no it was… none other than.. Naruto Uzumaki. The raven didn't hesitate and immediately snapped at Kabuto and Orochimaru who were watching his reaction very closely. "What the fuck is he doing here"?! He really didn't care, but the fact that they were showing him and the fact that Naruto was in an experimental tank meant Orochimaru was up to something.

Orochimaru chuckled, "no need to get upset Sasuke". He purred out touching the tank with his hand. "We thought you would like to see Naruto before we began some tests on him". Inside Sasuke was boiling mad but he would never show it to that pathetic thing he was forced to call a master. Naruto was his rival and had been since he could remember and there had been many times he tried to kill the blonde. 'Naruto you idiot how did you even get caught'? Suddenly Orochimaru backed up and so did Kabuto. Sasuke looked up to see his rival's eyes open, but they weren't the sky blue he remembered. They were sinister looking and longed for blood and death. The blondes already injured body from a previous fight was not healing. If he could have guessed Kabuto probably injected him with something. The face on Naruto was of hate and rage something Sasuke only saw once during a fight when they were younger. 'So the Kyuubi's seal is still weak'.

The Sennin walked up to the tank grinning like a mad man as if he had just won a war or something. Sasuke watched him closely. "Naruto-kun you look angry, you should calm down. You wouldn't want to go on a rampage and kill someone else would you? Or perhaps I could get Itachi for you since you and him seem to have a special bond". Whatever Sasuke was thinking of previously vanished at the sound of his brother's name. His eyes turned to their sharingan and he glared in the snakes direction with a death stare. 'What did he just say about Itachi? That him and Naruto have been consorting with each other'?!

The tanks water started to bubble as his rage grew. He growled in the suffocating liquid as his fangs grew in his mouth. 'I'll kill that snake.. Ill rip his head off.. No ill make him suffer'! His nails grew to talons and with one slash the glass shattered and the blonde landed on the ground. His bare feet hitting the glass shards as blood now formed around the soles of his pads. His eyes jerked up in time to see Kabuto lunging at him with a needle, however the demon was faster and swung his chakra covered hand at his chest making him fly backwards in to an un-vacant tank. Sasuke glared and leaped back watching Naruto closely. Orochimaru grinned, "is that any way to treat the people who saved you Kyuubi"?

Deep in the confines of the ninja a demonic growl sounded. An enormous creature with the body of the fox rose from his sleeping position. His red eyes glowed with anger as he looked down at the floating body of his host. _You're going to believe what you saw? Are you forgetting who stands in front of you... who took the guy you are infatuated with away and turned him in to what he is now? _

Sasuke watched as Naruto's skin started to peel, burning to a crisp and evaporating as it blended with the red chakra. 'Is this the ninetail's power? I only faced Naruto when he had one tail but now it seems he has grown three. Naruto have you really turned in to the monster that you carry? What happened to the so called light you tried to show me? What happened to the Naruto I knew'? His thoughts were put to an abrupt stop as a red hand nearly cut his back. The beast had appeared behind him after throwing Orochimaru through a wall.

_Naruto lets show them the power of the ninetails. Let's show them we are capable of more than they assumed. _

The Uchiha glared in detest he was dodging the attacks that were being thrown at him. His sword clutched in his right hand a Chidori sparking in his other. The scream from the Jinchuriki was almost ear piercing as he got down on his hands now almost in an animal like position. He didn't want to fight Naruto like this; he wanted to fight the real Naruto. "Hn, dobe is this what you've become while I was away? Some animal that can't be tamed and kills for pleasure"? He gave a snort, "how disappointing".

Naruto stood there on his hind legs growling at the boy in front of him. He spoke but the voice did not belong to him. The ninetails was now speaking directly to the Uchiha. "_As if a brat like you could know what my host has gone through. You've tried to kill us before, so what's so different now? Has the one you call master and crawl too changed you"?_

Sasuke froze his teeth gritting at the foxes' words. How dare that damn excuse for a dog even speak to him! "I chose my own path and apparently so did Naruto. I'll kill you both if that's what it takes". In a flash he lunged at the demon fox but was caught midair. His wrist was painfully caught in the demon's clutch. He winced feeling the burning chakra crawl on to his skin as talons dug in to the top of his hand. "_Don't mess with me kid, You couldn't possibly comprehend my power and I wont waste my time explaining it to you either. You think that cursed Uchiha blood intimidates me? I will crush you and this fucking world someday"._

Kabuto had managed to stumble to his feet, his hands caught the blood that jumped up from his mouth. He looked over at the fighting pair. As quickly as he could he grabbed a seal and ran over to Naruto. He slapped the paper on to his back and watched the chakra seep away back in to the boy. "Now Naruto... You mustn't get worked up and disobey Orochimaru-Sama unless you want to receive a punishment". He adjusted his cracked glasses glaring as Naruto fell at Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke was pissed not just by the Kyuubi's words but by Naruto's actions. His wrist almost felt broken and his arm was burned from the chakra. He looked down at the blonde, but instead of feeling more anger he felt a pang. Naruto's body was red and covered in blood; his eyes were shut tightly as his chest rose up and down. His breathing wasn't normal it was almost as if he was struggling to receive air. 'Naruto get up, dammit you idiot'. He watched Kabuto pick him up not even being gentle about any of the Jinchuriki's wounds. "Seems he will need some training".

The teen stopped and gave a glare at Kabuto, "what do you mean training"?

The medic ninja gave a shrug and smirked watching Orochimaru re-enter the destroyed room. "Why does it matter to you Sasuke-kun"?

He clenched his jaw as his eyes narrowed. "Answer the question".

Orochimaru put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "He's my pet, my experiment, my test subject Sasuke-Kun. Since you seem to get so worked up around Naruto, why don't you just focus on training and stay out of this room".

The raven haired teen jerked his shoulder away from the cold snake's touch. 'Pet? So that was it... Orochimaru had captured Naruto not just for the ninetails but for his own sick twisted pleasure. What was worse is he knew about it. He truly didn't want to care, but something inside him was doing the opposite. He felt bad for the blonde. Someone like Naruto didn't deserve to be in a place like this. He deserved to be back in Konoha with his friends, eating ramen and being the best idiot he could be'. "Hn, whatever I'm going back to sleep. Don't wake me up again". He growled storming off toward the door and down the hall.

That night no sleep came to Sasuke he was too busy pacing and thinking about the events of that day. He was mostly concerned for Naruto and worried of what might become of the blonde. 'Dammit why can't I stop thinking about that Bastard?! It's not like we are close.. we haven't been in years. How could Naruto even still want him around? Or was that why he lunged at him'. He shook his head and ran a hand through his midnight hair. Why was he acting this way? He never thought of any one but his brother. There were many nights he pictured stabbing through that assholes heart or cutting his head off. Now this was someone entirely different.. this was someone he had tried to kill and tried to get rid of. Yet here he was pacing and worrying over the blonde fox container like he loved him or something. Sasuke froze at that thought as his heart for the first time in his life skipped a beat.

**Well there is Chapter one… should I continue or throw this in to the virtual furnace? **

**Whitewolf: **Thanks for reading! *draws a smiley face*

**Demonwolf:** You are such a child.

**Whitewolf: **Im gonna kill you one of these days…


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning Yaoi, Violence, Rated-R.. SasuNaru!**

**Whitewolf: *pouts * I must suck at writing I only got one review..**

**Demonwolf: would you stop whining and just write the damn story already you're giving me a headache! **

**Whitewolf: *goes in emo corner***

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 2:****At a loss**

For some odd reason sleep would not come to the Uchiha. He had to see Naruto, he just had too. Without thinking he flung the sheets off his already warm body, now he stood in only his boxers as he walked toward the door. Voices were whispering down the hall, they were talking about none other than Naruto Uzumaki. 'Dammit Naruto'. He mentally cursed himself just a few hours ago he had almost admitted to loving the blond to himself. "Of course I'm aware of that Kabuto, but Naruto-Kun is showing improvement in the past hours. I think he figured out I can be very torturous". The snake Sennin laughed as he walked beside his medical ninja.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, 'torture'? He listened through the door keeping his breathing as quite as he could. "Well I have sedated him for tonight, after the beating you gave him. Well it wouldn't surprise me why Kyuubi tried to arise".

The two walked down the hall until Sasuke could no longer hear him. 'So Orochimaru had beat Naruto, well that wasn't surprising Naruto was already weak. In that state the snake would have easily beat him in a spar'. Suddenly it sunk in to the Raven's mind. That's not what he had meant by "beaten". Without further hesitation he let his feet take him to the room where he last saw the ninja. He opened the door to reveal the still demolished room. He scanned the fallen pieces of wood and the knocked over metal tables. Something caught his eye and he followed the scarlet trail. His eyes narrowed at the large blood puddle and claw marks that were dragging across the floor. He looked up to where they lead. A large metal door with a blood smeared handprint lay in the dark corner of his room. 'A secret room'? He would have a chat with that snake later for being kept in the dark about the room.

The metal door opened and he could feel some one enter. He couldn't see who was staring at him due to his eyes being covered by his very own headband. 'He's come back to finish me… I can't move'. The blond squirmed laying on his side in blood feeling the metal collar tighten almost cutting off his air. His ankles had been chained to the ground and he could only flinch as a warm hand touched his cold and bare skin. It was warm not cold like Orochimaru's had been and the owner of the hand shocked him. "N-Naruto"? His eyes widened beneath the fold, "S….S..Sasuke"? His voice was raspy from crying.

The Uchiha could barely answer back. Naruto was covered in gashes from head to toe. His clothes had been shredded and torn to pieces. Blood had mixed with a white substance on and around the young teen's body. His chest hurt upon seeing the chakra wire embedded in Naruto's wrists. 'The Bastard had made sure that no matter what Naruto couldn't fight back'. His eyes went to the tag on the seal on the blond's clawed up stomach. ''He even made sure the ninetail's couldn't help'! He was shaken from his thoughts as a grunt came from the doors entrance. He spun around angrily to see Kabuto glaring at him adjusting his glasses. "What the fuck did you do to him"?! Sasuke was pissed and didn't even care to hide his emotions at the moment.

Naruto was shaking now almost whining like a severely injured dog at the sound of Kabuto's voice. He could feel Sasuke's hand clench his side tighter. "It's none of your business Uchiha and you are not permitted in here".

"The hell it's not you bastard"! Sasuke spat with malice his sharingan gleaming. 'Sasuke.. help me.. please. Don't leave'. The blonde couldn't speak at the moment he was shaking too hard and his throat was too dry to even get words up.

The medical ninja stepped in to the room. "Naruto get up and don't make me ask again". The voice was demanding and stern, he didn't want to. He wanted to just lay there or punch the dick square in his jaw but he couldn't. The last time he disobeyed Orochimaru had beaten him, raped him and made him again and again admit he was a pet. A worthless ninja with no skill.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, there was no way the blond could stand. Why would the medical ninja ask him to do something that he knew the injured teen couldn't do. "Naruto". Sasuke whispered so only Naruto himself could hear him.

Naruto ignored Sasuke gritting his teeth he sat on his bruised legs as his hands held him up slightly. His chest heaved and even bled from re-opened wounds. "Sasuke.. go.. you weren't here before. You joined this guy". Blood came up his mouth as he glared through the headband.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at him. He didn't join Orochimaru for this purpose he did it to gain power. Of course the damn demon container couldn't see it that way. His fists clenched and he had to keep from punching the shorter male in the head.

Kabuto smirked and watched them for a second than walked closer to Naruto. "Youre a pet right Naruto-kun"? He brought out a needle he had been wielding filled with a red looking liquid. 'Just kill me already', Naruto thought. He didn't need Sasuke and why all of a sudden did that Jerk care? Did seeing him on his knees helpless without chakra change his view.

The Uchiha started to walk away, hands clenched in to tight fists. He should have just let the blond die. Why should he care any ways? "Yes… I'm a pet". Naruto replied taking the injection without a fight. His fangs suddenly started to grow as he let out a loud scream. 'Fuck…. Stop'! Sasuke spun around to see with wide eyes as the ninetail's chakra started to burn the seals they had placed on the beaten teen. He noticed the chakra focus only on his mouth, head and butt. He watched as big fox ears formed, his teeth were all sharpened and his butt now sprouted a long bushy tail. 'Naruto.. what the hell..'.

Kabuto grinned than stopped as the tail had lunged out wrapping around his throat. "Pet.. I'm a pet… pet to who"? His grip tightened as the blindfold ripped away revealing blue slittled eyes. They were filled with pain and the once innocence that filled them had been shattered.

Sasuke watched Kabuto remain calm as the tail tightened around his neck. "Orochimaru-…. S..sama is your new master".

He should have seen what was next to come but didn't. Naruto flung Kabuto in to the wall growling as he looked over at him. "You're next asshole, to think I almost begged for your help"! The chains snapped as the blond stood up his new tail swishing as he glared. 'Do you like me now Sasuke? Is this what you wanted?

The Raven haired teen glared at him, "beg for my help that doesn't sound like you dobe". It was than that he saw the tears form in the reddening eyes.

The tail had now slithered toward Sasuke and wrapped around his waist. It seemed that chakra coated the tail making it grow or stretch abnormally. "I trusted you Sasuke, than you do this to me? You joined Orochimaru to kill me, so why don't you or do you get a kick of seeing me like this"?! Hi tone rose to a shaky voice. "Just kill.. me already dammit".

Sasuke froze looking him dead in the eyes. He was serious there was no hint of humor. This is never what he wanted to see. "Naruto.. I.." He walked closer to his rival now nose to nose to him almost. His blond head dropped as tears fell his head on the Raven's pale could he possibly say? The fox boy was someone he actually cared for, but he just couldn't show it to him. Instead he held him closer hearing Kabuto stir. How could he possibly get Naruto out of this mess?

Review please.. Im beginning to wonder if I should have even continued.


End file.
